Little Detective
by StrikerAlan
Summary: Попаданец в семнадцатилетнего Кудо Шиничи, который по воле судьбы и таинственной организации становится похожим на семилетнего ребенка. Вот только это не ребенок. Как сложится его судьба в дальнейшем?


Сержант Ибису Такахаши был удивлен, когда в парке развлечений Тропикал Лэнд они, вместе с напарником Козо Ицуми, нашли семилетнего мальчишку, лежащего без сознания. Внешний вид этого ребенка на взгляд Ибису был несколько странен. Одежда, что была мальчику, несомненно, велика, была вся испачкана и сильно помята. На голове ребенка были свежие кровоподтеки, спускавшиеся на лоб. А когда он прикоснулся к его коже, то сразу почувствовал, что у мальчика температура. Внимательно осмотрев ребенка, Ибису обнаружил несколько свежих гематом на руках и ногах. Сержант сразу подумал, что ребенка похитили и избили, но затем, видимо, ему удалось сбежать и он потерялся. Эта версия могла объяснить и раны ребенка, и его внешний вид, и то, что он был обнаружен в парке поздним вечером. Боясь лишний раз беспокоить ребенка, он уже собирался вызвать скорую помощь, но тут маленький черноволосый мальчик открыл глаза.

Сначала ребенок осмотрелся вокруг, и его взгляд из потускневшего, становился всё более осмысленным. Наконец, окончательно придя в себя, он недоуменно посмотрел на офицера токийской полиции, что сейчас, склонившись над ребенком, пытался привести его в чувство. Сержант в свете фонаря внимательно вглядывался в его лицо. Голубые глаза прояснились и взгляд ребенка внезапно стал внимательным, цепким и тяжелым, хотя он только что пришел в себя. Полицейский недоумевал и невольно покрыться холодным потом, а по его спине пробежали мурашки. Не может ребенок смотреть так! Он бы понял, если бы на него так смотрел старик Ямато, который когда-то обучал его единоборствам. В его взгляде всегда отражалось право приказывать и умение отдавать такие приказы. Готовность принимать любые решения, сколь тяжелы бы они не были. И теперь подобный взгляд был у мальчика. Ибису сильно зажмурился и вновь открыл свои глаза, надеясь, что это всего лишь наваждение. Но ребенок не исчез, взгляд этого странного мальчика не переменился. Помотав головой, Ибису успокоился. – _Нет, - _подумал он и усмехнулся._ - Это всего лишь ребенок. И чего это я? – _Ибису снова посмотрел на мальчишку. Теперь его выражение лица не казалось таким страшным. Смешок офицера вызвал на лице ребенка недоумение и он казался довольно милым. А его растрепанные волосы делали его похожим на сорванца. А может он и был сорванцом, раз влип в неприятности?

- Эй, мальчик, как ты, с тобой всё в порядке? – с беспокойством спросил ребенка Ибису, помогая мальчику сесть. Он был опытным офицером, который посвятил работе в полиции более пятнадцати лет своей жизни. И у него был сын примерно такого же возраста. Поэтому, несмотря на всю «странность» ребенка, он беспокоился за него. Как и любой другой отец на его месте, он, скорее всего, подумал: «А что, если бы это был мой сын?». Ни один родитель не хотел бы, чтобы его дитя пострадало от рук преступников. Это добавило Ибису решимости выяснить, кто напал на бедное дитя, хотя мальчик и пугал его. – Скажи, что с тобой произошло, кто на тебя напал? – Услышав голос мужчины, мальчик настороженно посмотрел на него.

- Как он, Такахаши? – спросил своего напарника сержант Ицуми.

- Вроде, пришел в себя, но молчит, - ответил Ибису, придерживая за плечи мальчика, чтобы он не упал. – Бедный парень, досталось же ему. Малыш, мы тебя отнесем в участок, хорошо? А лучше вызвать скорую! – Но ребёнок услышав про «скорую», отрицательно мотнул головой и стал подниматься на ноги. – Может нам всё-таки лучше отнести тебя? – обеспокоенно спросил Ибису. Но ребенок опять помотал головой. – Хорошо, если не хочешь в больницу, настаивать не буду, но в участок тебя доставить надо! Всё-таки ты ранен. У тебя ведь все наверное болит? – Увидев слабый кивок, от которого, впрочем, ребенок тут же поморщился, сержант Такахаши осторожно взял его за руку. Повернувшись к напарнику, он сказал. – Пойдем, Ицуми, уже холодает. Как бы мальчик не простудился ещё вдобавок.

Полицейские отправились к участку, что был расположен недалеко от выхода из парка.

_- Как болит голова._ – Вот какая мысль пронеслась у меня в голове, как только я пришел в себя. Я медленно открыл глаза, но ничего толком не увидел. Передо мной все плыло, да и было довольно темно. Постепенно приходя в себя, я смог сфокусировать взгляд и увиденное мне не понравилось. Ко мне зачем-то наклонился полицейский, вот только на российских стражей закона, образца 90-х годов двадцать второго века, они как-то не сильно смахивали. Тут полицейский направил мне на лицо фонарик, хорошо хоть не в глаза, иначе бы он услышал о себе много «хорошего». Я внимательно посмотрел на него, в мыслях обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию. - _Что случилось? Куда я попал?_ – Мысли примерно такого содержание пронеслись у меня в голове в тот момент. - _Странно, а почему он на меня так смотрит? Я конечно могу обеспечить проблемы на его службе, вот только с чего он взял, что мне это интересно? За долгие годы службы в научном отделе Федеральной Службы Безопасности, я ни разу не пользовался служебным положением в личных целях. А если и превышал полномочия, то только ради дела. И все об этом знали. –_ Тут полицейский зачем-то зажмурился и вновь посмотрел на меня. - _Может он подумал, что я глюк? Хе, весело, меня еще никогда не считали глюком. Хм, а почему это он такой здоровый? – _последняя мысль пронеслась в моей голове, заставив меня не раскрывать рта. Нужно сначала выяснить, что произошло.

- Эй, мальчик, как ты, с тобой всё в порядке? – Спросил он меня с нотками беспокойства в голосе. Конечно, приятно, когда о тебе беспокоятся, вот только… - _Мальчик? Я тебе не Киса Воробьянинов, а ты не Остап Бендер, чтобы меня мальчиком называть. Сопляк, дай мне только подняться, и я покажу тебе мальчика. Или не покажу? Как же все тело ломит, старость не радость. Да, сто лет это не пятьдесят, а мне почитай и побольше будет._ – Скажи, что с тобой произошло, кто на тебя напал?

- _Хороший вопрос, задаете, товарищ полицейский. – _Подумал я, внимательно смотря на стража закона. – _И что от тебя ожидать? Ба, да тут еще один, а я его и не заметил, теряю хватку. – _Было ещё что-то, что беспокоило меня, но мысль ускользнула, едва я только попытался сосредоточиться на ней.

- Как он, Такахаши? – спросил второй полицейский первого, что держал меня._ – Такахаши? Странная фамилия, она более характерна для японцев. Разве что? – _Тут я понял, что мне показалось неправильным, их внешность была азиатской, причем характерной для японцев. И говорили они на японском языке. А я их понимал. Нет, я конечно знал японский язык, куда уж без этого, но не до такой степени, чтобы понимать все нюансы речи.

- Вроде, пришел в себя, но молчит, - ответил полицейский, придерживая меня за плечи, чтобы я не упал. – Бедный парень, досталось же ему. Малыш, мы тебя отнесем в участок, хорошо? А лучше вызвать скорую! – Я не знал как реагировать на его слова. -_ И чего он прицепился ко мне с «малышом»? Я что, ребенок? _– И тут я понял, насколько я прав. Простая мысль прояснила подобное отношение полицейских ко мне. – _Не знаю, что случилось, но у меня, видимо, пока нет выбора. Да и мало информации. Так что идем с полицейскими, тем более, они наверняка не отстанут. А вот скорой мне не надо. Эскулапы только и любят что препарировать. Никогда не любил врачей и всегда зашивал себя сам. –_ Я мотнул головой и стал потихоньку вставать. Координация была ни к черту, как после хорошей попойки, тело болело. Но, сжав зубы, я смог-таки встать на ноги. – Может, нам всё-таки лучше отнести тебя? – обеспокоенным тоном спросил этот полицейский. Но я опять помотал головой. – _Раз смог встать, значит смогу и дойти_. – Хорошо, если не хочешь в больницу, настаивать не буду, но в участок тебя доставить надо! Всё-таки ты ранен. У тебя ведь все наверное болит?– Я тихонько кивнул в знак согласия. Всё-таки тело мое болело очень сильно. Даже простой кивок заставил меня поморщиться от боли. _- Надеюсь, сотрясения не будет. – _Такахаши, если я правильно расслышал фамилию полицейского поднял меня на руки. – _Значит, я действительно стал ребенком? – _Пронеслась у меня в голове мысль. Впрочем, внешне я остался спокойным, да и внутренне не особо переживал, считая, что это какое-то недоразумение. Тут Такахаши повернулся к своему напарнику. – Пойдем, Ицуми, уже холодает. Как бы мальчик не простудился ещё вдобавок.

Мы шли порядка восьми минут или около того. Мне трудно было ориентироваться во времени. Хотя, сам я не шел, меня вел, придерживая за плечи, сержант Такахаши, если я верно понял его звание. Подобная форма была у Токийской полиции на рубеже двадцатого и двадцать первого веков. Откуда я знаю такие подробности? В молодости увлекался японской культурой, вот и запомнилось. Пока меня несли в сторону участка, я пытался разобраться со своей памятью, хотя, стоит честно признать, с больной головой сделать это очень сложно. Тем не менее, кое-какие образы стали всплывать в моей голове. Двое людей в черной одежде, что напали на меня ранее, девушка семнадцати лет с каштановыми волосами. Полный мужчина в палевом плаще и шляпе, и с шикарными усами. Образы появлялись у меня в голове и казались смутно знакомыми. Постепенно до меня дошло, что, возможно, это не совсем моя память. Вот только как это произошло? Ведь еще вчера я был в своей лаборатории и готовился к проведению эксперимента. Может, это нейроинтрефейс сбоит и всё, что сейчас происходит – плод моего больного воображения? Вполне возможно, вот только что-то я не припоминаю, чтобы в ТТХ модели, что пользуюсь я, была прописана функция передачи болевых ощущений пользователю. Такими иногда пользуются заядлые геймеры, моя же модель – сугубо рабочая.

И тут меня как током прошило. Эксперимент! Ну, конечно! Я вспомнил то тревожное сообщение, которое получил от надежного человека. Кому-то в верхах захотелось прикрыть мой институт и они отдали приказ на мой арест. Вот только они просчитались. Я успел предупредить моих ребяток и они эвакуировались, а вскоре начнут действовать и наконец наведут порядок в стране. Этот план я вынашивал в течение долгих десятилетий. Впрочем, «Мавр сделал свое дело, мавр может уходить». И я ушел, громко хлопнув дверью. Я уничтожил здание института, стер его в пыль. Да, я помню как я активировал систему самоуничтожения. И как я захотел провести последний эксперимент в рамках исследований Мультиверсума. «Перенос сознания», так назывался проект. Я перенес свое сознание в другую вселенную. Шанс на успех был одна миллиардная. Но я всегда отношусь к подобным вещами философски. Когда на кону жизнь, тут либо получиться, либо нет. И у меня получилось. Вот только встреча с полицией не входила в мои планы. Хотя, по сравнению с тем, ЧТО я провернул, это мелочи!

Наконец, наша процессия достигла места назначения. Полицейский участок представлял собой одноэтажное здание с большими окнами. Скорее это даже не участок, а стационарный пункт полиции. Хотя, если мне память не изменяет, в Японии такие пункты называли то ли станциями, то ли как-то похоже. Впрочем, я не особо вдавался в подробности, так как меня волновал более общий вопрос, «что вообще произошло с предыдущим хозяином тела?». Нет я понимал, что он как был, так и остался. Просто моя мозговая структура записалась на его и все смешалось. Меня больше интересовал другой вопрос, в какую «задницу» мог попасть семилетний ребенок? В моем текущем положении это может сулить некоторые проблемы.

Когда мы вошли в помещение, Такахаши усадил меня на диван. Отойдя в сторону, сержант открыл ящик и, достав аптечку, стал обрабатывать мои раны на голове. Как я понял по запаху, это был йод. Затем он замотал мне голову эластичным бинтом. Пока меня «лечили», мне удалось немного осмотреть помещение. Хотя Такахаши постоянно одергивал меня, чтобы я не вертел головой. Мысленно я хмыкнул от того, что веду себя совершенно как ребенок. Внутри не было ничего необычного, пара диванов в центре комнаты, несколько рабочих столов, кулер с водой, кофейный автомат. В общем сугубо рабочая обстановка. Единственно, что бросалось в глаза, в участке не было компьютеров, а это говорило о многом.

В помещении, помимо двоих полицейских, что привели меня, находилось еще двое. Сержант Ицуми как раз беседовал с ними. И судя по коротким взглядам в мою сторону, предметом разговора был я.

- Ну вот, так лучше? – спросил он меня, улыбнувшись. Я чуть склонил голову и опустил глаза в знак согласия, так как понимал, что сильно кивать чревато. – И как ты оказался так поздно в парке? Что с тобой случилось, малыш?

И что мне было отвечать на такой вопрос? Я понимаю, сержант честен и добр. В его словах нет никакого подвоха. Но вот я честным быть не могу просто потому, что меня не поймут. Если я скажу что прибыл из другого мира, на меня будут смотреть как минимум странно. Впору обращаться за помощью в палату номер шесть. Хотя… Учитывая, что я в теле ребенка, взрослые просто подумают что я заигрался. Вот только я совершенно не мог вспомнить имя этого ребенка. Что-то вертелось в памяти, но все время ускользало. А это могло принести проблемы. Что если у малыша были проблемы? Ведь почему-то на него напали? В этот момент я почувствовал себя настоящей скотиной. Умер в своем мире и влез в тело ребенка. Конечно, мальчик никуда не исчез, просто растворился во мне. Но, от этого я чувствовал себя ещё гадостней. Конечно, эта проблема решаема, но дать зарок быть осмотрительней в экспериментах надо обязательно.

- Да, сегодня прям вечер происшествий какой-то, - сказал один из полицейских, имени которого я не знал. – Сначала это убийство, теперь мальчик.

- Угу, - согласился с ним Ицуми. – Вообще в голове не укладывается, как та девушка смогла провернуть такое преступление? И все из-за чего? Любимый её бросил. Хорошо, что я пока холостяк. В пору задуматься, стоит ли вообще заводить подругу?

- Ну, я с тобой не соглашусь. – Ответил своему напарнику Такахаши, поднявшись в полный рост. – У меня с женой все хорошо. Сын подрастает. Недавно в первый класс пошел. А у той девчонки видимо что-то не в порядке с головой было. Если ты любишь человека, зачем его убивать?

- И ведь как все провернула! – добавил второй полицейский. – Дотянулась в темноте туннеля через один ряд и накинула на шею леску, а крюк зацепила за рельсы. Брр. Как представлю, что почувствовал тот парень? Хорошо что детектив-старшеклассник был рядом.

- Да, Кудо Шиничи не зря называют гением. – Добавил Ицуми. – Менее чем за полчаса раскрыть такое дело.

- Вот только не дело школьникам вмешиваться в дело полиции, - покачал головой Такахаши. И глядя на недоуменные взгляды своих более молодых коллег, продолжил. – Нет, я не пытаюсь приуменьшить его заслуги. Кудо Шиничи действительно молодец. Вот только, что будет, если он опять ввяжется в какое-то дело, а преступник задумает отомстить ему? Как он будет защищать себя, ведь он школьник, а не полицейский? Хотя, если он поступит в полицию, я буду только «за». Нам бы такие детективы не помешали. Да и полицейскому легче защитить себя и своих близких.

- _Кудо Шиничи? – _подумал я. – _И почему мне кажется, что мне это имя знакомо? Что-то, что было очень давно и в то же самое время недавно? –_ Я напряг свою память, но ответа не было. – _В любом случае, надо отсюда уходить. Если полиция начнет разбирательство, дело может окончиться весьма плохо. Судя по техническому обеспечению участка, я перенесся самое меньшее на сотню лет в прошлое. Хотя, гораздо вероятнее, что это именно параллельный мир. Подобные теории у нас были, даже экспериментально подтвержденные. Но, если раскроется правда о моей личности, то даже представить себе последствия боюсь. Вот только как сбежать? Хотя, я же «ребенок»? Почему бы не попробовать этот вариант?_

- А можно мне в туалет? – тихо спросил я полицейского.

- О, конечно можно, малыш. – Сразу повернулся ко мне Такахаши. – Вон в ту дверь.

Я прошел в обозначенную полицейским дверь. Хм, туалет как туалет. Вот только окно тут зачем? Впрочем, чего это я, это вполне естественно. Окно в туалете сделано специально для вентиляции. И как было показано во множестве фильмов, преступники часто пользуются им в качестве двери. Я хмыкнул, увидев, что оно не заперто и даже приоткрыто. Времена проходят, а люди не меняются. Не зависимо от страны происхождения, мы всегда предполагаем самое лучшее. Даже если перед нами преступник, мы можем проявлять к нему ничем не обоснованное доверие. Конечно, я не преступник, вот только подход тут должен быть тот же.

Я тихонько встал на бачок и до конца открыл окно. Полтора метра, вроде немного. Спрыгнув и сразу уйдя в перекат, чтобы погасить инерцию, я поднялся и недоуменно посмотрел на себя. Если это тело семилетнего мальчишки, то почему оно настолько хорошо развито и нет проблем с координацией? – _Всё страньше и страньше. _– Подумал я. – _Впрочем, не время для философских рассуждений, ходу._

Спустя пять минут я уже бежал по тихой ночной улице. Остановившись, чтобы перевести дух, я посмотрел на свое отражение в витрине магазина. В стекле я увидел мальчика лет семи: черные растрепанные волосы, одежда была ему очень велика. Что-то мне эта картина напоминала, но вот что? – _А если добавить очки? – _мелькнула у меня в голове мысль. И тут все стало на свои места. Я даже рассмеялся от понимания ситуации.

- Ну, здравствуй, Кудо Шиничи. – Произнес я, улыбаясь своему отражению. – Хотя теперь, пожалуй, уже, Эдогава Конан.

Тиха японская ночь. Дождь средней силы разогнал с улиц немногих прохожих. В частном секторе Токио в районе Бейка довольно безопасно в темное время суток. Здесь нет подозрительных личностей. Однако взрыв одного из домов не может не показаться весьма подозрительным. Тем не менее, местных жителей это не беспокоит, так как хозяин этого дома, пятидесятидвухлетний ученый Агаса Хироши, известен своими «шумными» экспериментами. Соседи давно махнули на него рукой. Горбатого, как говориться, могила исправит. А профессор Агаса не исправиться никогда.

- Переборщил я малость с катализатором. – Проговорил профессор, потирая себе седалищный нерв. – Надо уменьшить дозу.

Надо сказать, профессор выглядел весьма эпатажно. Белый халат выдавал в нем ученого. Вернее, он был белым, когда его сшили на фабрике. Сейчас же он был покрыт копотью и в некоторых местах даже порвался. Еще одной отличительной особенностью старика были большие круглые очки. Остальная одежда представляла собой синий свитер и серые брюки, которые в данный момент были намокшими спереди, а внизу штанин была грязь.

- Опять ваши опасные эксперименты, профессор Агаса? – улыбаясь, спросил старика мальчишка семи лет. Он стоял прислонившись к столбу и сложив руки на груди с интересом оглядывал ученого. – Вам стоило бы поберечь себя хоть немного.

- Мои эксперименты прославят меня, и я заработаю много денег – самоуверенно произнес профессор, ударив кулаком в грудь и смотря в небо. Затем он медленно перевел взгляд на мальчишку и спросил. – А ты кто?

- Не узнаёте? – ехидно ответил мальчишка. – А вы попробуйте, наверняка догадаетесь.

Профессор настороженно оглядел мальчика. – _Странный ребенок, _– подумал он. И у него были основания для этого. Мальчик был одет в одежду, которая явно была ему велика на порядок. Его черные волосы были растрепаны, а голова была замотана бинтом. Вот только в голубых глазах горел задорный огонек и казалось, что внешний вид нисколько не беспокоит этого ребенка.

- Не собираюсь я гадать кто ты. – Сказал профессор. – Кстати, мальчик, что с тобой? У тебя повязка на голове. Да и что у тебя за одежда?

- А, это? – спросил мальчик, обводя себя взглядом и поцокав языком. – Да, так, познакомился кое с кем. Все это несущественные мелочи, только голова немного болит.

- Может тебя отвезти в больницу? – Участливо спросил Агаса. – Там тебя осмотрят, а оттуда тебя заберут твои родители.

- Некому забирать. – Тихо сказал мальчик.

- Прости. – Смутился старик. – Но, тебе все равно надо в больницу, а потом в полицию. Ведь на тебя напали, верно? А это очень серьезно.

- Не нужно никакой больницы, и тем более полиции. – Твердо сказал ребенок, смотря на профессора недетским взглядом. – Мне нужен Кудо Шиничи. Он единственный может мне помочь.

- Кудо-кун? – удивился профессор. – Хм, по идее он уже должен был вернуться. Может его что задержало? А что у тебя за дело к нему? Я так понимаю это как-то связано с твоим необычным внешним видом?

- Вы проницательны профессор. – Заметил мальчик, вновь ехидно улыбнувшись. – Может, пройдем в дом к Кудо-сану и там подождем его?

- Хорошо. – Сказал профессор и подойдя к двери он отпер ее своим ключом.

Они прошли в дом Кудо, в библиотеку. Надо сказать библиотека в доме была немаленькой. Это было полукруглое помещение, зал, занимавший два этажа. Освещена она была слабо, так как свет вреден для бумаги. Полки были выполнены из темного дерева, а полы покрыты чуть более светлым ковром. У одной из полок стоял рабочий стол, также из темного дерева. Все это создавало обстановку таинственности. Даже запах говорил о том, что здесь не место шумным занятиям. А лучше сосредоточиться на чтении и размышлении. Подобные библиотеки можно встретить скорее в старых европейских домах, чем в Японии. Здесь были собраны книги представляющие все области знаний человека. Также были полки отведенные под художественные произведения, в том числе и детективы. Именно к полке с детективными романами подошел мальчик и стал вчитываться в названия. Он даже провел рукой по корешкам некоторых книг, видимо пытаясь приобщиться к такому наследию.

- Какая большая библиотека у Шиничи-ниичана, – сказал мальчик. – И в основном детективы и все что связано с криминалистикой.

- Ну, это скорее библиотека Юсаку-сана, отца Шиничи – заметил Агаса. – Он писатель, специализирующийся на детективных романах. И он известен по всему миру. Невозможно стать хорошим писателем, не прочитав ни одной книги.

- Думаю, вы правы профессор, - согласился мальчик. А затем тихо добавил. – Но одно дело, писать детективные романы, а другое – быть детективом.

- Кстати, мальчик, а ты ведь так и не сказал, как тебя зовут, – спросил профессор.

- Простите, я не представился. – Сказал мальчик, рассматривая полку с романами. Затем он повернулся и улыбнулся профессору. – Меня зовут Конан, Эдогава Конан.

- Какое странное имя. – Удивленно спросил Агаса, и даже приподнял брови. Действительно, это имя более характерно для Англии, а не для Японии.

- Меня назвали в честь Конан Дойля. – Пояснил мальчик. – Мой отец – большой фанат детективов. И Шерлока Холмса.

- Это все объясняет. – Кивнул старик. – Скажи, Конан-кун, ты назвал Шиничи «ниичаном»? Ты его знаешь?

- Профессор, помните, я спросил вас, не узнаете ли вы меня? – спросил мальчик, улыбнувшись и прищурившись. – Попробуйте еще раз.

- Хм, Шиничи не рассказывал, чтобы он знал кого-то с таким именем. Хотя… Нет и у меня таких знакомых нет. – Профессор пристально рассматривал мальчика. Затем его вдруг осенило. – Погоди, ты же вылитый Шиничи, когда он был примерно твоего возраста.

- Уже прогресс, профессор. – Весело ответил мальчик. – Шерлок Холмс бы вами гордился. Какой из этого можно сделать вывод?

- Вывод? – задумался ученый и уставился в потолок, подперев подбородок правой рукой. – Я бы сказал, что ты младший брат Шиничи. Но у Юсаку и Юкико только один сын. Я бы знал, если бы у них был второй. Да и близких родственников у них нет. Странно… Когда я смотрю на тебя, у меня создается впечатление, будто я перенесся в прошлое, лет на десять назад. Уж очень ты похож на Шиничи. У него даже голос тогда был почти такой же. И характер. Но, не думаю, что путешествия во времени возможны. Такое ощущение, будто Шиничи уменьшился. Но это, конечно же, бред. Ты просто очень на него похож.

- А вы уверены, что это невозможно? – прищурив глаза и выразительно глядя на ученого, спросил мальчик. – Вдруг Кудо-сан действительно уменьшился и превратился в младшеклассника?

- Да ладно, это невозможно. – Махнул рукой Агаса и рассмеялся.

- В самом деле? – мальчик выразительно изогнул бровь. Но, потом, видимо что-то для себя решив, кивнул и продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало. – Кстати, как вы отобедали в «Коломбо»?

- Откуда ты знаешь, что я был в «Коломбо»? – удивившись спросил профессор.

- Это очевидно, профессор. – Усмешка так и играла на лице ребенка. – То, что ваша одежда мокрая только спереди, говорит о том, что вы бежали под дождем. На ваших брюках грязь, которую вы могли подцепить только в одном месте, на пути из «Коломбо». А на ваших усах остался фирменный соус «Коломбо». Так-то. – Сказав последнее, мальчик помахал указательным пальцем в точной манере Кудо Шиничи.

- Шиничи? – Глаза профессора раскрылись настолько широко, что казалось, они сейчас выскочат из орбит. – Как такое возможно?

- Ну, наконец-то, профессор. – На лице Конана явно читалось облегчение. – А касательно того, как я уменьшился, я сейчас вам расскажу…

- Как хорошо, что моя старая одежда мне подходит, - сказал я, вновь входя в библиотеку. – Хоть какая-то хорошая новость за сегодня.

- Шиничи, что ты будешь делать теперь? – спросил меня Агаса. – Я не знаю, смогу ли я разработать антидот к этому наркотику.

- Я понимаю, профессор. – Кивнул я старику. – Тем не менее, я намерен вывести этих людей на чистую воду. Как я понял из слов того человека, я не единственный, кто пострадал от их рук, хотя и первый, кто испытал на себе действие наркотика. Они думают, что я умер. Что ж, это их ошибка. Я смогу, действуя из тени, раскрыть это дело. Рассчитываю на вашу помощь, профессор.

- Конечно, я помогу тебе Шиничи. – Сразу согласился ученый. – Но что насчет Ран и твоих родителей? Ты скажешь им о себе, о том что случилось?

- Я думаю, что мои родители должны узнать правду. – Ответил я спустя минуту раздумий. – Но лучше пусть они приедут сюда, и я сам расскажу им об этом. Мне скорее всего потребуется их помощь. Вы передадите им без подробностей? – И увидев согласный кивок профессора, я продолжил. – Что же насчет Ран, то ей не стоит говорить правду. Придется сказать, что мне пришлось срочно уехать по делам расследования. Правда, не знаю, сколько получиться скрывать от неё истину. Но лучше пусть пока она не будет знать, что со мной произошло на самом деле.

- Ты не доверяешь ей? – спросил Агаса.

- Я опасаюсь за нее. – Пояснил я. – Не хочу, чтобы она наделала глупостей, как я сегодня.

- Ясно, думаю, ты прав. – Согласился Агаса. Затем он, подумав с минуту времени, внимательно посмотрел на меня. - Но как ты легализуешь себя? К тому же ты очень похож на себя в семь лет. Ран может что-то заподозрить.

Я подошел к стеллажу с книгами, за рабочим столом. На полке стояли детективные романы Эдогавы Рампо и Артура Конан Дойля. Я провел пальцами по корешкам книг. Это были довольно старые издания. Чувствовалось влияние времени. Затем я наклонился к столу и взял в нижнем ящике, который был открыт, очки моего отца. Я вытащил линзы и одел их.

- Конан, меня зовут Эдогава Конан, - сказал я «детским» голосом. – Приятно познакомиться.

- Неплохо, неплохо, Шиничи. – Похвалил меня ученый. – Хорошо, что ты не теряешь оптимизма.

- А без него никуда, профессор. – Я развел руками. – Я сегодня получил хороший урок и надеюсь извлечь из него максимальную пользу. Ха, теперь я понимаю, каким был глупцом, когда раскрывал преступления.

- Не думаю, что понял тебя, Шиничи. – Удивленно спросил профессор. – Почему ты считаешь, что был глупцом? Ведь ты не совершал ошибок в рассуждениях. Все твои дела были раскрыты, а преступники были осуждены.

- Потому я и говорю, профессор, что был глупцом. – Я подошел к своему креслу и сев, откинулся на спинку. – Понимаете, профессор, когда я раскрывал дела, для меня это было сродни игре. Да-да, я играл, играл в детектива. Всякий раз подходя к разгадке преступления, я будто выполнял очередной квест в РПГ-игре. Я не понимал, что за преступлениями стояли люди. Что жертвами были люди, что я сам – человек. Надо отдать должное этим двоим из той таинственной Организации. Они, образно говоря, спустили меня с небес на землю. Теперь я понимаю, насколько я заигрался в детектива и не замечал нечто более важное.

- Важное? – переспросил Агаса. Похоже, я успел его порядком подзагрузить.

- Да, важное. – Ответил я. – Например, то что Ран меня любит. То что вы всячески заботились обо мне. Важное для меня – это люди, что окружают меня, что дороги мне. Я не хочу подвергать опасности Ран, поэтому я не буду говорить ей о том, что произошло со мной. Я не хочу говорить об этом со своими родителями, но я понимаю, что они имеют право знать это. Я не хотел бы говорить об этом с вами, но, боюсь, без вашей помощи, мне не удастся вывести этих людей на чистую воду.

- Знаешь, Шиничи, мне кажется, ты вырос. – Сказал профессор, глубоко впечатленный моими словами. – Ты уже не мальчишка-детектив. Я думаю, у тебя все получится. Но, ты уверен, что стоит продолжать расследовать преступления? Не лучше ли оставить карьеру детектива?

- Боюсь, что нет, профессор. – Я улыбнулся и посмотрел на профессора сквозь прищуренные веки. – Теперь это моя главная цель в жизни.

- Ясно. – Кивнул Агаса. – Кстати, тебе, скорее всего, придется переехать отсюда. Где ты будешь жить?

- Я думаю, можно и у вас, но лучше, чтобы подальше от этого дома. – Ответил я, вставая с кресла. – На меня быстро выйдут, если я продолжу жить здесь. А представить меня можно как вашего родственника. Вы ведь не против, профессор?

- Я думаю, ты прав, Шиничи. – Улыбнулся ученый. – И я не против ещё одного родственника.

- Конан, - протянул я. – Пора привыкать к этому имени, профессор.

Тут хлопнула входная дверь, видимо, её открыли ключом. А учитывая, что кроме меня, ключ был у Ран, то очевидно, что это пришла моя знакомая. – _Хм, похоже, я уже воспринимаю себя отчасти как Шиничи. _– Я внутренне усмехнулся. - _Прости, Ран, но я уже не прежний Шиничи. Мне будет сложно взрастить любовь к тебе. Я не хочу обманывать тебя. И, боюсь, ты заслуживаешь большего, чем я._ – Я спрятался за стол, оставив профессора отдуваться.

- Профессор, а где Шиничи? – спросила Ран, пройдя в библиотеку.

- Он только что уехал. – Взволнованно ответил профессор. – Сказал, что по делам расследования. Там оказалось какое-то запутанное дело.

- Вот же детективный маньяк. Я так за него беспокоилась, а он… - кулак девушки впечатался в стол, заставив меня сглотнуть. – _Да, этой фурии лучше не попадаться под руку и не злить её лишний раз._ – Я случайно сдвинулся и стукнулся о стол. – _Ой, меня, кажется, заметили._ – Я поспешил отвернуться к столу, сделав вид, что мне что-то нужно в нижнем ящике.

- А кто это? – спросила Ран, проходя за стол. – Как тебя зовут мальчик?

Да уж, зачем так наседать то? Я аж попятился от нее. А взгляд то, какой требовательный.

- К-конан, Эдогава Конан – пропищал я. Девушка внимательно вглядывалась в мое лицо, от чего у меня мурашки побежали по телу…

- Какой милый – сказала Ран и обняла меня. Я думал, я умру. Она чуть не закончила то, что не смогли сделать те двое. Определенно, Мори Ран страшный человек. Хм, а грудь у нее ничего так, хотя до трёшки явно не дотягивает. – Кто это, профессор?

- Это сын моих дальних родственников. – Поспешил ответить Агаса. – Они попросили меня позаботиться о нем, пока они в отъезде. Правда, я совсем не умею себя вести с детьми. Ран-кун, ты не могла бы приглядеть за ним?

- Я не знаю. – Удивилась девушка. – Я-то не против, но что скажет папа?

- Конан-кун послушный мальчик, он не доставит проблем. – Поспешил успокоить девушку ученый. Впрочем, на это заявление, моё лицо перекосилось. – _Я – послушный мальчик? Сильно сомневаюсь. –_ Увидев мою недовольную физиономию, профессор поспешно наклонился ко мне.

- Соглашайся, там у тебя будет больше простора для действия. – Зашептал мне профессор. – К тому же, это детективное агентство. Может, что накопаешь.

- Ладно. – Согласился я.

- Пойдем, Конан-кун. – Ран протянула мне свою руку, и мне пришлось взяться за неё.

- Угу, - кивнул я, а мысленно вздохнул. – _Ну что же, вперед к великим свершениям? Будь они неладны._


End file.
